VLD: Dimension Travel SUCKS!
by RatchetLover
Summary: Narnra Arlag Enagok is a 14 year old girl with unusual cat-like ears and tail who got transported to our dimension due to the Government. The only thing she has from her dimension is her bow (Cover image) with an unknown symbol on it. One day she goes with her father to his work and follows a pull. Read to find out what happens... (Slow Updates)
1. Prologue

Voltron Legendary Defender

Dimension Travel SUCKS!

 ** _Main OC_**

 **Name** **:** **Narnra** **Arlag** **Enagok**

 **Age** **: 14 years**

 **Gender** **: Female**

 **Species** **: Unknown**

 **Looks-**

 **Hair Colo** **r: Black with violet natural streaks (Hip length)**

 **Eye Color** **: Indigo with gold and violet specks**

 **Skin Tone** **: Pallid**

 **Other** **: Black cat-like ears, Black Maine Coon-like tail**

 **Family-**

 **Mother** **: Unknown; Susan** **McDrift**

 **Father** **: Unknown; Mick** **McDrift**

 **Sibling(s)** **: Unknown;** **Dolla** **McDrift** **and Carl McDrift**

 **Other** **: Fostered by the McDrifts, bounce around families**

 **Friends-**

 **Boy(s)** **: None**

 **Girl(s)** **: None**

 **Personality-**

 **Bad Traits: Loner, Untrusting, Closed off**

 **Good Traits** **: Deep, Alert, Hardworking**

 **Other:** **XXX**

 ** _Prologue_**

Narnra Arlag Enagok was walking home from school when a 16 year old girl with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and dark tan skin and a 17 year old boy with dark brown hair, green eyes and tan skin called out for her. Narnra wore a dark purple tank-top with a red lion on it, black skinny jeans, black cowgirl boots and fingerless gloves, and a headband to make her ears look fake (her tail was curled under her shirt and around her body).

"HEY NARNRA!" The girl yelled causing the younger girl to stop by a red and white stop sign so that the girl and boy could catch up.

"What do you want Dolla, Carl?" Narnra demanded with a snarl.

The girl, Dolla, backed up as the male, Carl, glared, "we were going to ask if you want to go to the beach with us, but now..."

Narnra rolled her indigo eyes and her black ears twitched in annoyance before she continued walking, "I'm going to work with Mr. McDrift remember?"

And with that said she turned the corner and lost the two older kids, soon she was in front of a white and rose pink 2 story home with six windows on the front. Narnra took out a black key chain and pushed the whiteish gold key into the keyhole. As soon as she had the door open she put her backpack down by a black cabinet and grabbed a steak from last night's dinner, warmed it up and ate it. Once she finished Narnra went to her room and activated her computer, she went to Word Document and began to write a story as she waited for Mr. McDrift to call her down so that they can go to his work.

The reason Mr. McDrift was taking a underaged girl to a military base was because she was from a different dimension where she had a brother, a father, an actual family until the people of this world decided to rip that away from her (she was 10). The only thing she had to remember her family by was a strange bow with a weird symbol on it. Narnra always kept the symbol covered up. Anyways, after the gov. people took her from her family they believed that all humans look like her in her dimension and after days of questioning they took her to live in the orphanage until they fixed the dimension hopper portal thing (it exploded when she went through it). The McDrifts adopted (fostered) her after the Shanas, Rumlis, and Conners (everyone who fostered her were part of the same gov. place thing), now she was going to the military place to (hopefully) go home.

After Narnra wrote a chapter, a 46 year old man with tan skin, grey eyes and brown hair came into her room and told her that they were leaving. The 14 year old saved her work, downloaded everything from her computer onto her kindle, grabbed her bow and headphones and walked downstairs with her kindle and bow in hands. She put her headphone on and plugged them in after she buckled in the car, she pressed play on a song and began to look at the photos from her home dimension and felt a tightness on her chest when she saw her 14 year old brother, his indigo eyes were full of happiness, his black bangs in his face as the rest of his hair curled on the back of his neck, his skin was pale and he was smiling. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, black sweatpants and fingerless gloves, white/black/red tennis shoes (?), and his favorite white and red jacket that stopped under his ribs. Next to him was a 7 year old Narnra who was smiling and wearing a black tank-top with a purple dragon on it and words that read "Don't make me sic my Dragon on You", black skinny jeans and fingerless gloves (identical to her brothers), a dark purple headband and black cowgirl boots. Behind the two siblings was a man with brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin he wore a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it, brown slacks and brown tennis shoes each of his hands were on their left shoulder (one hand on her brothers another on her). His posture was tense but relaxed.

Narnra stared sadly at the picture and started to sing along with the song: **_"I Think About You"_**

 _"~Last summer we met._  
 _We started as friends._  
 _I can't tell you how it all happened._  
 _Then autumn it came._  
 _We were never the same._  
 _Those nights, everything felt like magic._

 _And I wonder if you miss me too._  
 _If you don't is the one thing that I wish you knew:_

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you you, you you_  
 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _Would you know what to say_  
 _If I saw you today?_  
 _Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_  
 _'Cause I know that I should_  
 _Forget you if I could._  
 _I can't yet for so many reasons._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you._  
 _I think about you, you you, you you._

 _How long 'til I stop pretending_  
 _What we have is never ending._  
 _Oh, o-o-oh._  
 _If all we are is just a moment,_  
 _Don't forget me cause I won't end..._  
 _I can't help myse-e-elf._

 _I think about you. Ooh, ooh._  
 _I think about youooh. Ohh._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._  
 _I think about you, you, you, you, you.~"_

At the end of the song Narnra wiped away the tears that were on her cheek and in her eyes, the dark green SUV ( **AN: For those who thought Bulkhead- No Just No** ) pulled into a reserved parking spot and the two got out. They walked inside after Mr. McDrift gave her instructions.

 ** _Instructions:_**

1\. NO BEING LOUD

2\. NO RUNNING, SKIPPING, JOGGING, ETC...

3\. STAY CLOSE

4\. NO RUNNING OFF

5\. NO TOUCHING ANYTHING

6\. NO TALKING UNLESS YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR YOU ARE SPOKEN TO

Narnra got a nametag and put it on when she felt a weird sensation to go left. She looked back at Mr. McDrift she noticed he was talking to an African American man with brown eyes and black hair. 'He said not to run off... but I won't be running and I'll stay close... It isn't like I'm leaving the building...' With that decided Narnra followed the feeling to a metal door, she opened it (IDK How), walked, and stopped dead when she saw an indigo and white metal lion (there were many different shades of indigo) with an indigo forcefield up. She slowly walked forward and cautiously placed her hand on the shield, the forcefield lowered and so did the lions head and its mouth opened. Narnra cautiously walked in and sat in a comfortable black chair, she jumped slightly when the chair jerked forward and she soon found herself in a control center-like place.

Narnra felt a soft presence in her mind and smiled slightly at the comforting purr that sounded around her, the black-haired girl grabbed the movement sticks and followed the lion's directions.

"I'm gonna call you indigo" Narnra declared and the purring got louder.

Soon the lion was standing and let out a loud roar, she turned the lion toward a dark blue and red portal and Narnra had Indigo run through.

 **Well that's the end, please R &R**


	2. Chapter 1: Earth and Castle

**_Chapt_** ** _er One_**

When the two exited the portal, they found themselves on Earth near a shack, when Narnra saw the shack she felt her chest tighten like it did when she looked at the photo of her family and felt anxiety goes through her.

"What if he doesn't remember me? What if he does but doesn't want me back? What if Keith feels betrayed and sends me to an orphanage? What if-"

A growl cut the rambling girl off and a wave of protectiveness than reassurance ran through the bond causing the 14 year old to calm slightly. Narnra smiled and placed a pallid hand on the dashboard.

"Thank you girl" Narnra said sincerely before getting up and heading toward the entrance as Indigo lowered her head.

When the protective lion opened her mouth all the way Narnra swallowed her anxieties and began to walk to the abandoned looking shack with a red and white hovercraft next to it. 'Huh, that's weird Keith usually puts the craft on camouflage mode' Narnra thought to herself before telling Indigo to get ready to make a fast exit if need be. Narnra finally got to the front door and lifted her hand to knock before coming to a halt as a thought hit her ' _why are the lights off_?' Narnra grabbed the handle with her previously lifted hand and turned the handle causing the door to open and her fears rose ' _Why did the door open?! Keith ALWAYS locks the door_!'

With that thought the young dimension traveler opened the door all the way and stopped at the sight, everything was on the ground (broken or torn) and the place was a mess, it looked like there was a fight or a struggle. Narnra felt tears fill her eyes and go down her face as she fell to her knees in horror as a feeling of anguish washed through her like a wave. She felt a pain in her throat and opened her mouth causing a sob to be heard than another and another, soon the 14 year old girl clutched her chest and began to let more tears fall as she curled in on herself.

"No please _no_!" Narnra cried out as every thought passed through her head.

' _Who did this? Did Keith get out alive? DID HE GET KIDNAPPED!?_ ' Narnra felt panic rise up in her until it was broken by the sound of a growl and the word **Safe** through the bond.

"W-what?"

 **Keith Safe. With Sister Lion.**

Narnra felt more tears run down her face but this time they were tears of happiness, the 14 year old got up and raced outside but stopped when she saw her brothers' old hovercraft. ' _Can we take the hovercraft?_ ' When Indigo purred Narnra took that as an affirmative and began to lead/push the craft toward her new friend. Narnra paused 'friend? Hmm, if this is what it's like to have a friend than I like it' and with that thought the excited 14 year old pushed the hovercraft until she got to Indigo and hummed.

"How am I going to get this into you?" The girl questioned and gasped when the chest of the lion opened up and a ramp for vehicles lowered.

Narnra snapped out of her amazement and pulled the hovercraft up the pad and into the storage space of the giant space cat ( **AN: Hunk Season 1 Episode 1** ) and headed to the control center.

"You never cease to amaze me Indigo" Narnra said with a small smile before grabbing the controls "let's go find our families Kitty."

And with that said the two took off into space.

-Castle of Lions

Keith was training a Level 10 Gladiator when **excitement** and **happiness** like Keith has never before felt raced through his bond with Red and happy roars of all the Lions filled the air. Keith ended the training sequence and raced to the Lion Chambers, when he got there he saw the other Paladins, Allura and Coran there as well.

"What's going on?!" Keith questioned as he got to their hearing range.

"I do not know" Allura said as Coran and Pidge were looking at a computer that was hooked to the Lions, "Coran and Pidge were fixing the Lions after the last attack and they just began going crazy."

"I felt a strong wave of happiness and excitement from Red" Keith explained and the other Paladins walked over.

"We felt waves a happiness and congratulations from ours" Lance explained.

"I do not understand" Allura murmured before asking, "what could make the Red Lion so happy and excited."

"I believe it could be the Indigo Lion" Coran said leaving the computer to walk over the Paladins and Princess.

"That isn't possible the Indigo Lion disappeared through the void remember" Allura denied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, What's the Indigo Lion?" Shiro asked.

Allura sighed before explaining "At first there were 6 lions until the Indigo Lion disappeared through a void created by the meteor, the Indigo Lion was the Lion of Shadows, Poison and Healing its Paladin would have been the Guardian of Darkness but we have no idea what characteristics its Paladin would have had because it wouldn't accept anyone, the Indigo Lion cannot be the one to be making them excited because it is gone."

 **Wrong. Princess Wrong Sister Here** **with Ally. Ally Familiar to My Kit.**

"Red says it is the Indigo Lion with an ally" Keith explained earning surprised looks from everyone, "I'm going to take her to check it out."

With that said Keith turned and ran to his Lion ignoring the shouts of everyone else and ran into her mouth. The two took off, Keith felt a wave of **appreciation** and **happiness** come from Red and sent back a wave of **understanding** and **happiness for her**. The Red Lion followed the pull and Keith rode in her ready to take control if it is a trap or if need be. They were both excited to find the Indigo Lion.

 ** _This was going to be different but I let my other sides choose what to do for this chapter. Anyway_** ** _please_** ** _R &R and have a good day/night. _**


	3. Chapter 2: Vast Space and Galran Ship

Chapter Two

-Vast Space

Narnra yawned and stretched as the two passed a pink and gold planet with five moons before grabbing the control sticks again and guided the Indigo Lion into the arrows again, apparently, the arrows are pointing the direction Keith and Red (Indigos sister) is and Narnra trusted Indigo enough to believe her. The 14-year-old blushed when her stomach decided now was a good time to announce itself.

The girl gave a small, nervous chuckle and explained, "it's around supper time, do you have any food rations or something to eat?"

Indigo gave a small growl and a wave of **Apology** and **Negative** ran through her causing her to nod.

"How far are we from your sister and my brother?"

 **If they are meeting us than about 3 hours and if they are not about 16 hours.**

"Can you tell if-"

The unusual girl was cut off when a giant, and when I say giant I mean **_GIANT_** , purple ship appeared, and smaller ships flew out of it. **Aggression** and **Rage** flowed through the bond in waves causing Narnra to gasp and tighten her hold on the movement sticks.

"Why are you aggressive?" Narnra questioned before the smaller ships started firing at the Lion and her occupant, "Never mind."

Narnra and the Lion dodged the ships fire but got hit in the head by an asteroid causing Indigo to go offline and Narnra to hit her head on the console. When the young girl looked up she let out a fearful gasp and her ears drooped as her tail poofed up, she stared in horror as the giant ships' cannon began to glow purple. Tears filled her eyes and some of them slipped down her face before she grabbed the controls and closed her indigo eyes, bracing herself.

The next thing she knows is feeling herself and her friend being pulled upwards. Narnra lifted her head and opened her eyes to see a purple beam pulling her to the ship that almost killed her. Panic gripped the child and she grabbed the control sticks before pulling, trying to get out of the purple field.

Nothing happened.

The girl gave a small whimper before curling up.

 _'This is it. I'll never see my family again. I'm gonna die and they won't know what happened to me. They won't know I'm alive.' A sob tore at her throat and tears fell down her face, 'I'm sorry Indigo, I promised you I'll get you to your family and I lied. I'm so sorry.'_

 **No. You not at fault. We will not get captured. Once we get out of restraints we leave.**

"We can't move Indigo!" Narnra cried, "How Will We Get Out If We Can't Move?!"

 **Calm kit. We will have a 3 second time window after the restraints release. After they do we will go quickly.**

Narnra sniffed and nodded, "when do we move?"

 **When the restraints release.**

The girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gripped the control sticks once again. About 30 seconds later the purple beam disappeared and the girl pulled the sticks moving the Lion toward the exit. The two burst out of the room before the door closed completely and flew as fast as they could to a planet that looked sort of like Earth but different. The girl guided the Lion to a large cave and flew into dark abyss. The girl heard the sound of jets flying and the two went deeper into the cave, somehow not hitting the walls or overhangs.

Nora landed her friend on a cliff-like structure and watched as purple cruisers flew past. Once they disappeared, the 14-year-old let out a relieved sigh and relaxed.

"I think we lost them" Nora murmured.

Right after she spoke a strong force slammed into her and the Lion crashed to the ground below, Nora hitting her head on the way down and blacked out when they hit the ground.

-Galran Ship-

The commander of Galra Ship, Commander Branko, watched as his fleets carried the Indigo Lion into the ship, a nasty smirk on his face.

"Hail Emperor Zarkon"

The frequency went through.

 _"This better be important Commander"_

"It is Emperor, we have obtained the Indigo Lion and whoever pilots it. The one who pilots it seems not to know what they are doing so it will be easy to convert them to our side. With your permission of course."

 _"Hmm... a Lion, the Indigo Lion, on our side. That is promising. I am sending Haggar over to oversee the tergiversate"_

"Vrapid Sa"

Commander Branko placed his fist to his chest and the transmission ended before he moved his fist away. The bulky high ranking Galra turned when the doors opened and watched as sentries pulled a female, who looked like the other Paladins but with black Galra ears and a poofy black tail, in. Branko grinned evily.

"This is going to be fun"


	4. Chapter 3: Explanation and Training

Chapter Three

Narnra awoke with a groan and found herself on a comfy bed. She frowned in confusion and sat up. The last thing she remembered was entering the military base that her foster father worked at and now she was in a weird bed surrounded by purple.

What the heck is happening? Is this some sort of test? Why would they test me though?

The door slid open and a purple cyber-eyed patchy guy walked in. He smiled at her and she saw relief in his yellow eyed gaze.

"Narnra, it is good to see you awake" the blotchy guy said, "you must be confused, you were attacked by the new Paladins of Voltron and fatally injured. To save you, Lady Haggar had to put you in a coma-like sleep where you believed you were alive. She was able to heal you but could not wake you until your mind was healed."

Narnra frowned even more and tilted her head, "that explains somethings, but why did I believe I was in a different dimension?"

"I do not know" Blotchy explained, "your mind chose how you lived not Lady Haggars magic"

Narnra nodded, "how long was I in the coma?"

"3 months"

The girl did not like the sound of that and stood up, she was wobbly at first but soon caught her balance.

"I apologize for being out so long, it would not happen again" Narnra dipped her head, her instincts screaming that he was lying about something, but she ignored it for now.

"It is fine" Cyber-Eye waved away and led her out, "you must be hungry. After you eat I'll reintroduce you to the Lower Class"

Narnra frowned, "Lower Class?"

Patchy looked at her, "I am the Commander of this fleet and you are my Second In Command, Lady Haggar and her Druids are higher ranking than we are and belong to the fleet with Emperor Zarkon."

The 14-year-old nodded in understanding and they entered what looked like the Food Area. Patchy said that Narnra was to start off light so that her body can get used to re-eating.

Narnra followed his lead by getting a plate and examined all the food before choosing a light grey steak with yellow stripes. The two sat down and ate.

Blotchy explained that they were on a planet called Olkarion. The Olkarians were building the Galra a weapon to use against Voltron.

After lunch, he explained everything that happened up from when she was unconscious to now. He introduced many of his fleet and she got his name from Lady Haggar, a creepy female who wore a brown and yellow robe.

They walked into the Training Room and he had his best fighter train her while he went out to talk to the Olkarian leader.

* * *

Narnra hit the ground for the second time in ten minutes and groaned.

Rigorak, a sleek purple Galra with long grey-blue hair that covered his ears (he had purple pupils while the rest of his eyes were gold), shook his head and helped the girl to her feet.

"You're sloppy" he murmured, and she rolled her eyes.

"You would be too if you were asleep for 3 months" the girl retorted, her ears twitch and her tail swayed left-to-right.

The Galran best fighter frowned and looked like he wanted to tell her something before sighing instead.

"How about we start with your stance"

Narnra shrugged before going into the stance that her dream-father showed her and Keith. Rigorak adjusted her and made her practice the stance until he deemed it in her memory. They then went to learning how to block.

* * *

Narnra laid in her bed (a guard escorted her to the room) after the training, sore and tired, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The 14-year-old awoke when she felt a twist in her gut and quickly entered the bathroom that was connected to her room. She made it to the bathroom (and the toilet) just in time before she collapsed and threw up.

The girl coughed after she finished and groaned when another wave forced its way up.

After an hour of barfing, she was finally done and washed up.

Narnra declared to NEVER eat the streak again.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Four and Reason

**_Chapter Four _**

-4 Months Later-

Narnra was looking out the window of the Command Ship, out at Olkarion, when Commander Branko walked into the room.

"Narnra, I want you to take three Sentries and check out a disturbance at Quadrant A-Niner 45" Branko ordered.

The female dipped her head and headed off, she gestured for the three Sentries with the highest fighting experience to follow as she made her way to where the Olkarion King was being held.

The wall slid up and the Sentries powered up their gun at four creatures wearing white and yellow, red, black and blue armour (each were wearing a different color. (one wore white and black, one wore white and yellow, one wore white and red and one wore white and blue)). Narnra narrowed her eyes and gave a small hand signal to the Sentries. They powered their weapons down but kept them at a ready.

"Who are you?! What business do you have here?!" Narnra demanded, her face mask causing her voice to go a bit deeper.

The four looked at each other before the one in black took a step forward.

"We are the Paladins of Voltron, we came to rescue the Olkarions from the Galra. Are you with the Galra or did you take over some of their Sentries?" a male voice came from him and Narnra frowned.

 _'The Galra took over this place? But Commander said that the Paladins were the evil ones'_

Narnra shifted her weight slightly, so that it would be easier to get to her hidden knife and shrugged casually.

"I do not know what you mean by 'Taking over some of their Sentries' but I am not with the Galra" Narnra lied calmly, her tails tip flicked and her ear twitched.

"How do we know you're telling the truth!" The one in red snapped, his hands clenching at his sides.

Narnra shrugged again and looked at the Sentries.

"Guard the Door, make sure no one enters, if CB asks, tell him that I am talking to the King about the situation" Narnra ordered.

The Sentries seemed to hesitate before following the directions.

Once they were out of sight and hearing range, Narnra returned her attention to the Voltron Paladins.

"Answer me this, about seven months ago, did any of you mortally wound someone in similar armour as mine?" Narnra questioned.

Yellow and Blue looked at each other, their body stances indicated that they were confused while Black and Red seemed just as confused but didn't take their eyes off her.

"Not that we can recall" Black said, confusion and worry clear in his voice.

The Hybrid hummed and leaned against the wall before looking at the King of the Olkari.

"How long have you been Paladins?"

"Why should we tell you?!" Red demanded.

"Just trying to make sure the facts add up" Narnra explained, eyes not leaving the Olkarions.

"8 months" Blue replied, "we only really fought against Zarkons troops. Are you a Furry?"

Narnra toar her gaze from the King and stared at the male when he suddenly asked that.

"What is a 'Furry'?" Narnra questioned.

"Someone who dresses up like a mammal" Yellow explained.

Narnra gaped at that, the only place she heard 'mammal' from was Earth.

"Y-you're human?" the girl whispered.

The Paladins froze and stared at her as she slowly stood up and made her way to the Voltron Paladins. The King made a confused sound, but she ignored him and grabbed Blue's helmet before slowly taking it off. Letting him have time to pull away or in worry that she was wrong.

Once the helmet was off, the girl couldn't help but stare at the tanned skin, the ocean blue eyes, the brown hair. All qualities of a human being.

The Hybrid dropped the helmet and covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes at a fast rate and some slid down her face as she stumbled back.

Memories filled her head, the ones of her finding Indigo, of her looking for her brother and Indigo's sister, of her being captured by the Galra, of her losing her memories and Indigo being taken to an unknown place in the Command ship, of her thinking that the Galra were her only family.

"Are you alright?" Blue asked, concern in his voice as he steadied her.

She didn't even realize that her legs had become jelly.

Narnra sniffed and her ears drooped lower, her tail soon following.

The sound of Branko's footsteps filled her senses and his voice was loud, demanding to be let in.

"You have to go" Nanra growled, "The Galra Commander is almost here. take the King and go"

Narnra turned and headed to the exit but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Black looking at her.

"Come with us" the Voltron leader offered but the girl shook her head.

"No" Narnra narrowed her eyes, "I will send your little band as much info as I can, but I cannot go without my friend. I will be your inside man" the sound of the door opening filled her senses and her tail gave a small lash, "go, unless if you want to be attacked"

Narnra continued walking to the exit and soon found herself face-to-face with Commander Branko.

"I questioned the King, no one was there, and he did not see anyone except for me for the past hour"

Branko nodded and they headed back to the Command ship.

* * *

Narnra unclenched her hand once she entered her room and smiled sadly at the Voltron Communicator and PC Stick.

She activated her laptop and opened the files on the Galra plans before putting the stick in and downloading them on it.

Once it was done, Narnra hid the PC stick and put the Communicator in her secret pocket that she added to the suit.

* * *

That night, when everyone was asleep, the Halfbreed followed the feeling that she first got when she found Indigo and found the Lion in a heavily fortified Hanger.

 _'Indigo, can you hear me?'_

 **Always kit.**

Narnra smiled and headed back to her room.

 _'I will get you out soon, then we can find our siblings. I am sorry I forgot'_

 **It is alright kit. The Witch hid your memories. It can happen to anyone.**

The Halfbreed smiled and headed to her room before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep.

 _'What did I do to deserve you?'_

 **You were a lost soul whose only wish was to go home**


	6. Chapter 5: Sending Info and Meeting

_**Chapter 5**_

-Ten Days Later-

~Planet Smorafha~

Narnra aimed her bow and pulled the string back. In her sights was the Red Paladin, connected to her arrow was the PC Stick with A LOT of information on the Galra.

She closed one eye before releasing, purposefully hitting the tree-like thing in front of the Paladins head.

He yelped and jerked backwards, before looking around, his Bayard in hand and at a ready. His eyes landed on her and she gestured to the arrow before slipping out of sight and slinking back toward her Galra Cruiser.

She grabbed the ingredients that she was sent out to get on the way and reentered the Command Ship a few planets away.

"I am back from Sector S3-15498" she reported, "no sign of the Voltron paladins and I got all the supplies you asked for."

Commander Branko nodded and Lady Haggar walked in.

"Deliver your supplies to the medical room than go with Lady Haggar"

Narnra dipped her head and did as she was told.

* * *

The girl watched as Haggars hand glowed an eery black and listened intently.

"We believe there is a spy in our ranks" Lady Haggar explained and Narnra's eyes widened.

"That is troubling" The halfling said, her tail laid lax and her ears perked, "do you know who would want to stop Lord Zarkon?"

"Not yet, my Druids and I are going to every ship and interrogating everyone."

Narnra nodded in understanding, "understandable"

With that, the interrogation began.

* * *

Narnra went to her room right after the interrogation and laid on her bed.

* * *

Narnra awoke to the sound of explosions and quickly suited up before heading to the Command Room.

"What's going on?!" The girl shouted over the noise.

"The Paladins of Voltron are attacking!" a lieutenant replied, "Commander Branko is off base. What would you have us do?"

Narnra hummed and assessed the situation. Black and Blue were attacking the fleets while the rest attacked the Command Ship.

The girl's ears twitched when she heard Haggar and someone else enters the room.

"Force the Lions away from each other, if they are close than they can form Voltron" the Hybrid commanded, "Only use the Ion Cannon if necessary. Once they are separated, hit them with all we've got. While that is happening, have Sentries fix the damage done to this ship. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" the lieutenant placed his fist over his chest before relaying the orders to everyone else.

"Very good thinking" an unknown voice sounded from behind the SIC.

Narnra turned and saw that the one standing with Haggar had regular gold eyes and purple skin. His hair was up and had white skunk-like lines through it, he wore a high-ranking Galra uniform and he held himself like... well a soldier but also something else.

Narnra returned her attention back to the battle.

"Thank you" the girl said and saw that it was working, _'Please get out of here, please get out of here'_

"Commander Thace will be working beside you until further notice" Haggar broke through Narnra's silent pleads, "he is an ally and will be working with us" the silent 'to find the spy' hung in the air.

Narnra nodded, "of course Lady Haggar"

The woman left the room and Narnra moved to the right a bit. Thace stood beside her and they watched as the fight continued.

 **KIT! YOUR BROTHER AND MY SISTER ARE NEAR!**

Narnra froze.

 _'How close?'_

 **I do not know, I just know that they are near.**

The Hybrid bit her bottom lip and opened her mouth when the ship rocked.

"The Lions know what we're doing!" another Galra shouted, "and the Castle of Lions is attacking as well!"

Narnra narrowed her eyes.

The Castle of Lions had their Particle Barrier up, the Lions were heading to it. The fleets continued to attack, the Ion Cannons beam headed straight for the Red Lion.

Narnra's eyes widened behind the mask and silently pleaded that the Paladin would get out of the way. It was too close for them to move.

Narnra watched in horror as the deadly beam of purple light came closer and closer to the deadly beam of purple light came closer and closer to the Red Lion.

It was about to hit when a purple blur slammed the Lion and her Paladin out of the way.

The purple blur got hit instead.

Immense pain ran through the girl and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 6: New Commander and the Paladin

_**Chapter Six **_

Narnra groaned as she slowly gained consciousness. The first thing she saw was the light purple ceiling of the medical room.

"You're awake" a soft and kind voice stated the obvious.

Narnra sat up with the help of the current healer.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"You collapsed when the Red paladin escaped the Ion cannon" the female Galran explained, "Thace believes it was the effect of your brain finally processing that the ones who had nearly killed you were so close."

"What do you think?"

"I do not know, perhaps it is because of the shock and fear"

Narnra hummed before getting off the bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"That is my job"

Narnra left the medical room and headed to find her commander and report back to duty.

* * *

The female Hybrid frowned at the tenth stare she received from the crew. They didn't even make the stares subtle.

With a slight huff, the girl entered the Command Room and noticed that there was no sign of Commander Branko, but she did see Thace talking to Rigorak quietly. Narnra walked over, her ears twitching at every sound. She stopped when their conversation was slightly lower than coherent.

"Thace" the girl called.

The older looked over before whispering something to Narnra's trainer and walking over.

"Yes, Commander Narnra?" he questioned.

Confusion flickered in the girl's gaze and she tilted her head.

"I thought Commander Branko was Commander" the girl questioned, believing this was some sort of test.

"The previous Commander was a spy for the enemy" Thace explained, he seemed irritated about something, "Emperor Zarkon ordered the traitor to answer for his treachery. This makes you Commander now"

"Oh" Narnra murmured, "what do I do?"

"Well, you have a quintant to find your Second in Command and you have to organize teams to go planet-side, as well as the paper work" Commander Thace explained.

"Any missions from Emperor Zarkon I need to know about?" the girl asked after nodding.

"None so far" the male responded.

Narnra nodded and tilted her head at the sound of heavy footsteps and something dragging. She turned right as the door opened and was met with the sight of two alive Sentries dragging a struggling Blue Paladin.

"Commander" one of them spoke as they stopped in front of her, "we found this one trying to disable our ship, two more were located but they escaped before we could capture them."

Narnra looked at the Blue Paladin, his helmet was off revealing blood smeared hair and bruised up skin. She felt Thace stiffen slightly but decided to ignore it for now.

The Blue Paladin stared defiantly at the ground.

Narnra crouched down and lifted his head with her index and middle finger. He glared at her before surprise and shock flickered in his gaze.

"Y-your human?" he whispered.

Narnra pretended not to know what a human was by tilting her head.

"I am Galra. Nothing more, nothing less" she said, calmness in her voice, "tell me why you were trying to sabotage the ship."

His gaze returned to defiant.

"Alright, tell me what your name is" the girl tried a different approach.

He remained silent.

"Look Paladin, I'm trying to do this civilized, but if you continue to stay silent, I will have to use drastic measures" she warned.

Lance glared at her.

"Commander Narnra" the Sentry that spoke before addressed, "maybe we should call in Emperor Zarkon before-"

"No" the Hybrid snapped, "put the prisoner in the brig, the darkest cell, leave him there for the next two quintants"

She stood and turned, showing that the conversation was to an end.

"Yes Commander"

The sentries dragged the Paladin away.

"Wouldn't contacting Emperor Zarkon of the captive be the main priority?" Thace questioned, unease clear in his gaze.

"No, the main priority is to find out if there are any more spies in the ranks" Narnra whispered, only loud enough for the other Commander to hear.

"You think that they will try and rescue the Paladin?"

"Perhaps, or the others will come for him" Narnra responded, her gaze trained on the beautiful space on the other side of the window.

"When will you contact Lord Zarkon?"

"Two quintants from now"


	8. Chapter 7: SIC and Mission Stuff

_**Chapter Seven **_

"Rigorak" Narnra stated suddenly before she left the side of the Galraness that was reporting the planet below.

The girl quickly made her way to the young Galrans chambers and knocked.

"Come in" a concentrated voice called.

The door slid open and the girl entered.

The room was small but suitable, books of old were scattered on the bed while paper was everywhere. In a small sense, it was organized.

Rigorak looked up from the paperwork he was doing and was instantly on high alert to see his commander in his 'messy' room.

"I-I apologize for the mess" the male said as he scurried to pick everything up.

"It's fine, cleaner than my room anyways" Narnra assured.

He stopped and tilted his head, "what do you need?"

"I was going to make an announcement, but I did not want to put you on the spotlight incase if you did not wish to be so" she began, her indigo, gold and violet eyes focused on his purple and gold eyes, "I was hoping you would be my Second in Command"

His eyes widened in surprise and he sputtered, "I-I... why would you choose me, I mean... there are a lot other, better options"

Narnra shrugged, her tail curled around her right leg before uncurling and her ears flicked, "you seemed to be the best option. I could always ask someone else if you do not want the rank"

"I-I'll take it, thank you Commander" Rigorak did a Galran bow.

Narnra dipped her head and left.

* * *

She walked past the Command Center and to her new room.

The room was much bigger than the others with her paper work scattered on the bed and desk. Her blankets and pillows were deposited on the floor in a nest fashion and her battle-suit/weapons were over the head of the chair. The only things organized was the connected bathroom and her closet with her clothing.

The girl expertly stepped around objects and landed neatly on her bed before continuing the work she had left over. About an hour or so later, the girl had finished, and she yawned.

She stood up and Narnra made her way to the Command Center with the work, she passed the pile to a lieutenant to deliver it where it needed to go. She then proceeded in naming her Second in Command and all that stuff.

* * *

Narnra sat at the head of an office table with the higher ups in her crew, discussing where to go and how to attack.

"What about Lokse **(Loke-say)**?" a one-armed Galra suggested, pulling up a map and picture, "the Loksians have a huge count of ancient energy in them and the planet is chocked full of raw materials"

The new Commander examined the images and the notes before nodding thoughtfully. This could have the Empire running for another ten years.

Narnra quickly cleared her head, 'what is wrong with me? Pretend, don't be'

"Good idea" Narnra smirked, "how long until we arrive?"

"2 vargas"

"Any other ideas?" Narnra looked around the table.

A tentative hand rose. Everyone looked at the small Galra.

"Yes?"

"H-how about Phyrn" the Galran forced out, glancing around nervously, "i-it is a-a ve-very pa-pact planet with str-strong wor-workers fo-for the Emp-Empire"

Narnra narrowed her eyes in thought, her ears lowering slightly and her tail giving a small lash every few seconds.

She looked over at her Second in Command, "Rigorak, what do you think?"

He cleared his throat and brought up a Phyrnic image.

"Phyrnics have strong arms and fast back legs. They are covering in a thick, molten lava and their heads act as sledgehammers. Their wings are strong and once they're in the air it is nearly impossible to capture them. The spikes that cover their body act as a scare-tactic, but they are completely harmless."

Narnra nodded.

"One of them will benefit the Empire greatly"

"So, you're saying that we should get these creatures" Narnra summarized.

"Oh, um, yes ma'am"

Narnra nodded, "how long until we get there?"

"Five quintents" the first Galran spoke.

Narnra hummed and noticed the small gleam of worry and plead in the young Galrans eyes.

She took a deep breath, 'curse my maternal instincts'

"Anyone else?"

No one spoke.

"Great, there will be two groups; group one will go to Lokse and gather resources while group two captures some Phyrnics" she grinned, "Lieutenant Yaresd, you will lead group one and choose who go with you. I will lead group two. Any questions?"

None.

"Then get a move on"

Everyone stood.

"Rigorak, timid Galraling you're with me"


End file.
